


【玫瑰】你算个什么球

by Emmmma



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmmma/pseuds/Emmmma
Summary: Hello hello 这里是Emma！Lofter: Em._.ma微博: Em_OvO-------------------------------去年金球奖负责人通知小梅领奖，但是刚好碰上小梅在国家队集训的梗 谢谢 @玫瑰考古二三事 提供的梗！很久没写文了，文笔见谅。
Relationships: Sergio Agüero/Lionel Messi
Kudos: 2





	【玫瑰】你算个什么球

CP：玫瑰（Kunessi）无妻无女友，关系还未公开（虽然我们都心知肚明）设定

人物：小梅，阿坤，悲惨的可以忽略不计的金球奖负责人

“Leo 明天想一起吃烤肉么？”阿圭罗躺在Leo身边，一边刷着手机一边漫不经心地问。“嗯好。”Leo毫不犹豫地回答，却突然意识到他们还在国家队集训。要是他们去吃了烤肉队医又该唠叨他俩的饮食健康了。“Umm…算了吧 等训练结束，我给你烤吧。”Leo撇了撇嘴，略带惋惜地说。阿圭罗抬起头，看了看Leo带着遗憾和一丝委屈的脸，不由地伸出爪子戳了戳带着胡子但还是又白又软的小团子。Leo虽然不介意阿圭罗的上下其手，但是在他开始捏脸颊的时候不满地嘟囔了一声。“别弄我。”带着微微鼻音的抱怨听上去更像是撒娇。“嘿嘿，”阿圭罗再次捏了捏他以后放过了团子，然后凑上去亲了亲Leo微红的耳尖。这么多年了，每次他调戏欺负Leo的时候，他还是会害羞。Leo把脸埋在他的颈窝里，轻轻啃咬着他的锁骨。阿圭罗终于放下手机， 揉着Leo的头发问他，“怎么了？”Leo有些不满地龇了龇牙，“你就知道玩游戏。”（都不陪我玩儿╭(╯^╰)╮）“我错了。不玩儿了。你想我陪你干什么？”Leo揪着阿圭罗的头发，把他拉到跟前，亲了上去。

Leo刚洗过澡，身上带着沐浴露的清香，他情不自禁地搂着Leo的脖子加深了这个温柔甜蜜的吻，直到Leo红着脸推了推他的胸口他才停下。阿圭罗调皮地将手伸进了Leo的睡衣里，轻轻揉捏着他胸前的两点，Leo颤抖着伸手去扯阿圭罗的T恤衫。

刚穿上的睡衣被随意地丢弃在地上，房间里充满了暧昧的喘息和亲吻声。阿圭罗从抽床头柜抽屉里摸出润滑剂，手指沿着Leo的臀缝来回挑逗着。“Kun，”Leo愠怒地从他怀里抬起头，“快一点儿！”阿圭罗讨好地凑上去蹭了蹭他的额角，安慰道，“别急嘛，我们有的是时间。”他嘴上说着慢慢来，但还是立刻探进了一根手指。Leo立刻绷直了背，在阿圭罗的小腹上磨蹭着他已经滴水的欲望。阿圭罗坏笑着弯曲手指，用指节按压着某一个小小的突起，Leo呜咽着抓紧了床单，剧烈而突然的快感让他眼冒金星。阿圭罗很快加了第二根手指，恶趣味地在Leo敏感点周围戳探着，让他扭动着腰肢迎合着他的动作。第三根手指也很快被吞没，柔软的内壁讨好地缠上它们，Leo气喘吁吁地伸手去摸阿圭罗火热的硬挺，他闷哼着挺腰增加了摩擦。

“Kun，嗯…进…进来。我准备好了。”Leo带着呻吟的哀求仿佛给他下腹的炙热加了一把柴，阿圭罗扶着他的腰让Leo坐在他的胯上。Leo握着他挺立的器官，在感受到皮肤下突突跳动的血管时瑟缩了一下。Leo颤抖着慢慢往下坐，虽然有了之前的扩张，阿圭罗的尺寸还是让他感到难以言喻的胀痛。看着Leo红了眼眶，阿圭罗难免有些心疼。他一只手在Leo的腰测画着圈摩挲着安慰他，另一只手握着Leo的性器轻轻撸动着，“嘘 没事的 Leo。”微微粗糙的指腹摩擦过敏感的细缝，Leo浑身白嫩的皮肤泛着淡淡的粉红色，像夏季刚成熟的水蜜桃，感觉轻轻一掐就会渗出甜蜜的汁水。随着对Leo分身的挑逗，阿圭罗感到湿滑的内壁开始放松，他扶着Leo小幅度地挺腰。“嗯嗯…Kun…往…往左边一点…”Leo仰起头，脖子呈现出宛如天鹅般优美的弧线。

阿圭罗用手划过Leo紧致光滑的腹肌，哑着声音说，“Leo 转个身背对我。”Leo焦糖色的眼睛里蒙着一层水雾，顺从地撑起自己，直接转了180度。滚烫的分身头部狠狠碾压过他的敏感点，Leo哆嗦着用手支撑住自己。阿圭罗支起上半身，不顾Leo的抗议，“嗯嗯…不…不要…会被他们看见……Kun！”在他柔软的臀瓣上吮吸着，直到白皙的皮肤上留下了一个深粉红色的唇印。 “你要不要直接去纹一个？这样随时随刻大家都能看见。” 阿圭罗低沉地笑着。“你想都别想！”Leo虽然嘴上抗议着，但是甬道却微微痉挛着加紧了他。阿圭罗知道Leo快到了，于是加快了挺腰的速度，又深又重地抽插着。

“等等…嗯…Kun 停一下…嗯嗯！我手…手机在响…停一下…嗯…塞尔吉奥·阿圭罗！别动了你个大鸡蛋！让我先接电话！”在Leo无数次要求阿圭罗停下但是后者还变本加厉地顶撞他的敏感点时，莱奥·好脾气球王·梅西终于爆发了。他赌气搬地掐着阿圭罗大腿内侧敏感的皮肤，带着一种“你不停下来我就把这块肉扯下来”的气势。阿圭罗像被针扎的气球，立刻瘪了气，坐起身讨好地亲了亲Leo的颈窝。

“喂 是莱奥梅西先生吗？您好。我是2019年金球奖的负责人，想通知您来领奖仪式。” “嗯？你是骗子电话吗…大晚上的一点儿不好笑。”“Leo 谁啊？”阿圭罗低声问道，他还在因为这个电话坏了他的好事儿心怀怨念，这时候他坏笑着开始抵着Leo的敏感点小弧度的画着圈。“嗯…！！”Leo用力咬住了嘴唇才避免了呻吟出声。他转过脸拧着眉毛瞪了阿圭罗一眼，“别动。”他做着嘴型，努力听着电话那一头的“负责人”。“你那么晚打电话，到底什么事儿？唔…嗯！！”Leo稍微有些不耐烦，他的傻子男朋友正一遍遍研磨着那个让他头晕目眩的小突起，这时候还突然加大了力道撞击着。

“您…您还好吗先生？真抱歉打扰您和阿…阿圭罗先生…休…休息了，但我真的是来通知您，您被金球奖协会邀请来巴黎参加领奖仪式。”梅西和阿圭罗的低气压隔着电话线都一清二楚，感到来自两位阿根廷球王的压力，负责人哆嗦着说明了来历。“啊？哦哦原来是这样。” Leo, 金球奖负责人今晚会给你电话。Leo这才看到爸爸给他发的信息，勉强相信了这个说话结结巴巴（还不是被你们吓的？）的男人。“好的 我知道了。谢谢你。”Leo咬紧了嘴唇从齿缝里挤出了回答，“晚安。”“晚…晚安…很抱歉这么晚打搅您和阿圭罗先生…”负责人等他挂了电话，突然意识到，自己似乎听到了劲爆的东西。你们俩大晚上不睡觉在干什么啊啊啊啊啊！为啥我还能听到阿圭罗的呼吸声啊？！等等为啥还有水声？？不不 我什么也没听见…跪求两位大佬放过…我做一年负责人也不容易啊！

终于挂了电话，Leo满足地叹息着靠进阿圭罗怀里。“动一动。”等了好一会儿阿圭罗都没有动作，他委委屈屈地要求到。“小笨蛋你不是叫我别动嘛。”“明天还要训练，你到底行不行？！”Leo气呼呼地推了推他。阿圭罗的眼神危险地暗了暗，“你说谁不行？”他揽着Leo的腰，用力地把他翻过来压在身下。阿圭罗拿出他打游戏射门的劲儿，摁着Leo雪白的腰窝狠狠挺动着腰，每一次都精准地撞击在他的敏感点上，Leo背对着他，脸上露出了计划得逞的笑容。但是不一会儿Leo就哭花了脸，呜咽着求他慢一点儿。阿圭罗没有理会他，反倒把手伸到他身前套弄着Leo滴滴哒哒地淌着水的性器。快感堆积得让Leo宛如悬崖边刹不住的雪崩一般，但就在他即将从快感边缘坠落的时候，阿圭罗用拇指堵住了他前端的小孔。“嗯嗯…Kun…松手！求你了…”他的分身涨红了急着想要释放，但是阿圭罗低声告诉他“再等一下Leo。等我一起。”Leo闭着眼睛着承受着身后剧烈的顶撞，眼泪像决堤的河水一般淌下他的脸颊。

感到湿软的内壁绞紧了他，阿圭罗俯下身亲吻着Leo的后颈，松开了手，“来吧。” 高潮来得突然而猛烈，被灌满的感觉让Leo满足的同时浑身发抖，他颤颤巍巍地转过脸索吻。阿圭罗含着他柔软细腻的下唇，轻轻擦去他脸上的泪痕。“别哭了小笨蛋。人家还以为我欺负你了。” “你不就是欺负我了嘛…”Leo含糊的声音里带着一丝委屈。阿圭罗把他转过来（老梅：TM老是转来转去我真头晕）靠在自己胸口，一边梳理着他被汗水打湿的头发，一边亲了亲他的额头。“Leo你要赢第六个金球奖了，想要什么礼物？” Leo把脸藏进阿圭罗的颈窝里，啃着他的锁骨说，“烤肉。” （你吃了阿坤吧哈哈哈）

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢阅读！我太喜欢小梅和阿坤的相处方式了，超甜。


End file.
